When you give yourself to me
by Da Klainetrain Is Coming
Summary: Kurt loves waking up next to Blaine. He's so beautiful and soft under Kurt's hands, so perfect and just made to be loved.


Waking up next to Blaine is always perfect. It no longer matters if Kurt wakes up from a perfect dream; something much better is waiting right next to him, the real deal. His boyfriend is always soft and languid when he's sleepy, and if they've shuffled apart during the night, he snuggles up close and tangles his limps with Kurt's longer ones. He's all smooth lines and sleep-tousled hair and Kurt just can't get enough of him. He's amazed by it, that even though he keeps feeling, touching, remembering, he just _needs_ Blaine under his hands so shortly after.

That early spring morning in Blaine's king size bed is no exception. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are away on business and the house is empty for the weekend - of course the boys took the chance to get some time alone. Soft kisses had been exchanged the night before, but also desperate moans and satisfied sighs and after a long, bubbly bath they had decided they would sleep, tired after a long week.

But now Kurt is awake, and lazy sunlight is seeping in through the gap between curtain and wall, lighting up the floor in stripes. Blaine is still sleeping, his lips slightly parted and he's stretched out naked on his back. His curls are all over the place, and Kurt giggles. "You're so beautiful," he whispers as he brushes a curl off of his boyfriend's forehead. He can't help it, so he props himself on one elbow and reaches out to trace a finger down the large tendon in Blaine's neck. His boyfriend snuffles a bit but doesn't wake, and when Kurt dares to feel the soft, slightly wrinkled skin in the dip of his collarbone, Blaine begins to open his eyes. Kurt smiles at him as Blaine blinks, trying to focus without his contact-lenses.

"Kurt," he croaks and looks at his face. He stretches and yawns. "g'morning."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine's lips lightly. "Good morning, lovely. Did you sleep well?" he asks sweetly, and Blaine nods with closed eyes. He rolls over and stretches again and Kurt can't help but stare at his tan back, at the muscles rippling under the skin, and the two dimples just above the duvet that only just covers Blaine's ass.

Without thinking Kurt leans forward and sucks lightly on his shoulder. The dark haired boy moans and lays his head on his hands, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's tongue. He moans just a little, and Kurt takes it as a sign that he can go further.

He moves so he is covering one side of Blaine's back, spreading kisses all over the skin. Blaine wriggles a bit under his so Kurt slides off, wrapping his lover in his arms instead. He smiles down at him and Blaine sighs happily.

"Hi," he whispers and Kurt breathes the same word before he presses his lips softly to Blaine's slightly dry ones. They kiss long and slow, taking their time to feel the other against them, to feel the soft firmness of their embrace. Kurt keeps close when they part and when he opens his eyes, he sees how black his lover's are. Blaine's already just a little bit desperate for him and the thought makes him shiver. He leans back while pressing a palm flat against Blaine's firm chest. Blaine falls back, expectation written all over his face and Kurt leans down so plant kisses on the skin just beside his armpit. Blaine's eyes fall closed and he exhales shakily. Yes, Kurt knows just where to touch him, and he never misses an opportunity to find more places that will make him writhe.

The pale boy flicks his tongue out slightly against one of his dark brown nipples, making Blaine buck up slightly and keen. Slowly Kurt builds it up, soft and teasing at first, only the tongue. Then he sucks and goes a little faster, a little harder. At last he tugs on the soft bud with his lips covering his teeth and then lets it go. Blaine can hardly breathe at this point, and Kurt can see the shape of him under the thin duvet, hard as a rock.

Kurt knows he's so desperate for him, but he's not done touching, not at all. As Blaine cools down just a little, Kurt continues his exploration of the firm chest beneath him. He mouths over each just-visible rib, sucks on the edge of a pec, dips his tongue in the small bellybutton.

Blaine is having a hard time not reaching down under the covers and take a hold of his hard, abandoned dick, but he knows that this is for Kurt, this is his chance to feel and mark Blaine, show him who he belongs to in the most basic of ways. So Blaine does nothing, he can do nothing but trust that Kurt won't let him fall.

When Kurt lifts the duvet and pushes it off of him, he shivers from the cold and from anticipation. Yes, yes, yes, please wrap your lips around me, please, something, he thinks, but when Kurt chuckles lowly he knows he said it out loud.

"No, baby. I'm not done with you yet. Just relax," Kurt cooes. Blaine flushes red.

Kurt let's his tongue continue its path on Blaine's taught tummy, slowly finding his way to the v-shaped dip at his hips. Suddenly he sucks, _hard, _and Blaine yelps. As Kurt alternates between biting, sucking, nipping and running his tongue over the sore spot soothingly, the pain is forgotten and the shorter boy is moaning again. Shockwaves of pleasure is going straight to his groin, and pre-come is leaking from the tip of his purpling cock.

"Kurt, Kurt, please. Please touch me, please," he begs shamelessly. He needs it now, something.

Kurt chuckles again and bites down just a little. He isn't done with Blaine's body and sweet-tasting skin yet. Before pulling back entirely, he buries his nose in the hair at the nape of Blaine's cock and licks a long, hard stripe on the silky skin. Blaine moans his name under him and he smiles at him softly.

"Turn around," he requests, and Blaine is more than willing to oblige. When he's lying on his front, flushed around his neck, Kurt sits back on his heels and enjoys the view. Blaine is strong and muscular, but Kurt loves that he doesn't look inflated in any way. He's perfect with his soft, round, _tight, _ass cheeks and his slim waist. Kurt can't help but stare at one of the globes and leans down do bite it. Again Blaine yelps, but Kurt soothes the skin with his tongue.

Kurt knows Blaine's back very well, he can't count how many times he has run his hands over it, how many times he has bitten it and sucked on it as he fucks into Blaine from behind. He knows the places to press kisses, to work his fingers. He knows that the hair is a little denser on his lower back than between his shoulders, he knows the feeling of his tongue pressing down in one of the small dimples just above his ass.

Kurt distracts Blaine by sucking another bruise, this time on his neck, while his hands slither up hairy legs and holds onto Blaine's hips. His thumbs search for something, two little spots just beside the dimples and on either side of Blaine's spine and he presses down, knowing what will happen.

Blaine yelps and shivers and cries and he's sobbing from the pleasure. He presses his face into the pillows and fights to hold off his orgasm.

"Kurt! Oh, god, Kurt, please. Do something, fuck me. Just fuck me, please," he pleads and he's sobbing, but Kurt is relentless.

"No," he says, his voice smooth and soft. "You can take it."

When he removes himself from Blaine and runs his index finger down between the globes of Blaine's ass, something cracks and breaks inside of the desperate boy. He shudders and goes limp, succumbs, surrenders and just feels. A second later he can sense a hot breath on his ass and long fingers spreading his cheeks.

He moans but doesn't press back into it. Kurt teases the tip of his tongue around the edge, taking his time. Blaine's cock is so hard it hurts, but still he does nothing.

Finally, finally Kurt dips his tongue in, working him open. The little soft sounds of pleasure and defeat Blaine is making is exhilarating, and he presses his tongue in harder, his mouth salivating. He has never been so fucking hard in his life, and he knows he has to take Blaine very soon. He pulls his tongue away and looks at Blaine's face, half of it pressed into the plush pillow. His lips are read and swollen and his cheeks are flushed. His eyes are closed and he looks as if he has given up, accepted that Kurt will do what is best for him. And Kurt is no mind to let him down. He reaches for the lube and coats his finger in the liquid, warming it up. Then he leans back down and presses a finger in alongside his tongue. Blaine keens and sighs under him.

Slowly he prepares Blaine for him, presses one more finger in, then one more until three fingers are working him open and his tongue is soothing the skin around the hole. He avoids Blaine's prostate the best he can, he knows it's a little cruel, but he wants it to be his cock giving him that pleasure.

And now Kurt can't take it anymore, he's hard and aching and Blaine is just lying there, taking it without protest. He's so perfect, it's like he was born to be loved, to be touched, to be fucked. Kurt extracts his fingers and slathers lube on his cock. He hisses a little at the cold, but he has not time to wait for it to heat. He grabs a hold of Blaine's arms and the shorter boy is pliant and his movements are languid. As Kurt presses his hands against the wall and hoists him up by the hips he understands and leans against the wall, on his knees and with his front almost pressed to the cool surface. His ass is strutting backwards, presenting itself to Kurt.

Kurt positions himself behind Blaine and holds hard onto his hips. Without preamble he pushes in, both of them moaning loudly. He thrusts shallowly a couple of times before he finds the perfect angle. Blaine yells when Kurt hits his prostate, and the pale boy pushes back in hard. For a while there is nothing but the two, Kurt pushing in slowly but hard, Blaine taking it, the sound of skin on skin and the smell of sex. Kurt is relentlessly aiming for Blaine's prostate, hitting it almost every time. He bites down on Blaine's shoulder, reveling in the needy moan that escapes his lips. Blaine is close, his hole clenching and unclenching and Kurt runs his hands up his back and arms, tangling their fingers.

Kurt picks up his speed, fucking him harder and longer and he moans sinfully as Blaine clenches hard around him. He's so close now, so close.

"Come Blaine," Kurt demands, his voice ragged and raw. Blaine shouts out his release, moans his lovers name over and over as Kurt fucks into him hard a couple of more times and comes as well. Kurt throws his head back and keeps pushing in until he's completely spent.

He sags against Blaine's back and pulls him with him down to lie back on the bed. He pulls out slowly, but Blaine can barely even summon enough energy to wince. He has never come so hard in his life and his whole body is still vibrant with his orgasm, his muscles relaxing, contracting, over and over again. Kurt snuggles up behind Blaine, tugging the duvet back over them. He kisses Blaine's sweaty neck tenderly and Blaine sighs, comfortable and sated.

"Sleep, love," he whispers and pulls Blaine closer to his chest. Just before Blaine drifts off to sleep he hears Kurt giggle.

"What is it?" he asks, reveling in the adorable, happy sound.

"Your come is all over the wall," Kurt says and giggles again. "We'll clean it up later. Now we'll sleep."

Blaine is, once again, more than happy to oblige and he cuddles closer to Kurt before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated :)<p>

daklainetrainiscoming . tumblr . com


End file.
